1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which consumes less electric power, and which has large screen brightness. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device which is preferable to be used for display units for displaying a picture image corresponding to an image signal on an optical waveguide plate by controlling leakage light at a predetermined position on the optical waveguide plate by controlling the displacement action of an actuator element in a direction to make contact or separation with respect to the optical waveguide plate in accordance with the attribute of the image signal to be inputted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those hitherto known as the display device include, for example, cathode ray tubes (CRT), liquid crystal display devices, and plasma displays.
Those known as the cathode ray tube include, for example, ordinary television receivers and monitor units for computers. Although the cathode ray tube has a bright screen, it consumes a large amount of electric power. Further, the cathode ray tube involves a problem that the depth of the entire display device is large as compared with the size of the screen. Further, for example, the cathode ray tube involves drawbacks in that the resolution is decreased in the circumferential areas of a display image, the image or the graphic is distorted, there is no memory function, and it is impossible to present a display in a large scale.
The reason for the foregoing phenomenon is as follows. That is, in the case of the cathode ray tube, the electron beam emitted from the electron gun is greatly deflected. Therefore, the light emission point (beam spot) is expanded at portions at which the electron beam reaches the fluorescent screen of the Braun tube in an inclined manner, and thus the image is displayed in an inclined manner. For this reason, strain occurs on the display image. Moreover, there is a limit for the maintenance to keep a large space at the inside of a Braun tube to be in a vacuum.
On the other hand, the liquid crystal display device is advantageous in that the entire device can be miniaturized, and the display device consumes a small amount of electric power. However, the liquid crystal display device involves problems in that it is inferior in screen brightness, and the field angle of the screen is narrow. Further, since gradational expression is made in accordance with the voltage level, there is a drawback that the arrangement of the driving circuit becomes extremely complicated.
For example, when a digital data line is used, its driving circuit comprises a latch circuit for retaining component RGB data (each 8 bit) for a predetermined period, a voltage selector, a multiplexer for making change to provide voltage levels of the type corresponding to the number of gradations, and an output circuit for adding output data from the multiplexer to the digital data line. In this case, when the number of gradations becomes large, it is necessary for the multiplexer to perform the switching operation at an extremely large number of levels, in accordance with which the circuit arrangement becomes complicated.
When an analog data line is used, its driving circuit comprises a shift register for aligning, in the horizontal direction, component RGB data (each 8 bit) inputted successively, a latch circuit for holding parallel data from the shift register for a predetermined period, a level shifter for adjusting the voltage level, a D/A converter for converting output data from the level shifter into an analog signal, and an output circuit for adding the output signal from the D/A converter to the analog data line. In this case, an operational amplifier is used in the D/A converter. Thus, a predetermined voltage corresponding to the gradation is obtained. However, when the range of gradation becomes wide, it is necessary to use an operational amplifier which outputs a highly accurate voltage. Therefore, such a system involves a drawback that the structure becomes complicated, and the price also becomes high.
Since the plasma display has a small volume of its display section in the same manner as the liquid crystal display device the plasma display is advantageous in that it can be miniaturized, and it is easy to recognize the image because it has a flat display screen. Especially, the alternating current type plasma display additionally has an advantage that no refresh memory is required owing to the memory function of the cell.
By the way, in the case of the plasma display described above, in order to allow the cell to possess the memory function, it is necessary that the polarity of applied voltage is changed in an alternating manner so that the discharge is continued. For this reason, it is necessary for the driving circuit to comprise a first pulse generator for generating a sustain pulse in the X direction and a second pulse generator for generating a sustain pulse in the Y direction. For this reason, a problem arises in that the arrangement of the driving circuit is inevitably complicated. Further, it takes a long time to perform row scanning. Therefore, it is difficult to perform high speed scanning, and it is difficult to deal with high quality image display.